Terror In The Night II
by SunWolf820
Summary: After Mike finally landed a job at his favorite childhood place, things took a turn he never expected. What happens when the life he use to know is forever gone, and now replaced with this dark spin? Find out! (Previously known as Thunderstorm)
1. Smoking Escape

**HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK TO THE TERROR SERIES! ^.^**

 **If you are confused, go read my first story, Terror In The Night!**

 **Starting now, I will be accepting ideas with the story, whether the ideas are submitted in the reviews or PMs, I will read them.**

 **The story is written up to Chapter 5 so far, but I might even take ideas to intertwine them with what is already written!**

 **With that, welcome to Terror In The Night 2, Thunderstorm! ^u^ ENJOY!**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Smoking Escape_

 _3rd Person POV_

If you were walking along the side of the road, the scene before you would probably be very, shocking.

Imagine this: You are taking a nice midnight walk for whatever reason, enjoying the night breeze while listening to your headphones, when suddenly you look over and see a house that is fully engulfed in flames.

Upon investigation, you discover that the back yard is full of animatronics from your favorite pizza place, as well as others that you have never seen before.

As lucky as it was that some random person did not in fact come to investigate, a bunch of firemen and policemen did.

In the middle of all this, was Foxy, who out of everyone, all she wanted was to escape her past and be happy for once.

Instead, her past came running after her, and now here she is stuck in the middle of a house that is burning to the ground.

 _Foxy's POV_

All my cooling liquids along with almost half my oil has now flowed out of me, and I struggle to even keep operating.

As I look around, I see the flames start to rise, the fire spreading to the lower level of the house where we are, and I start panicking, as I can barely even move.

As soon as I look to my left, however, I immediately overclock myself and jump up.

I limp over to Mike who is unconscious and bleeding out, and I pick him up and use whatever energy I have to try and get him out of the house. All I need to do now is find a way out that is away from the fire.

I see the back door has no fire, so I go that direction; big mistake.

As I approach the door, the roof suddenly caves in in front of me, causing me to flinch backwards and lose my balance, falling.

My systems start failing, and I growl and whimper, as I have no idea of what to do with Mike, my vision is starting to fade.

 _Bon's POV_

I come running out of the garage and into the room where Foxy just collapsed, and I grab Mike from her, looking down at her: "I'll save you guys."

She looks at me weakly: "Just… save… him…"

I growl to myself, and quickly run out the back door, hopping over the roof that collapsed there, and into the grass, where I have a first-aid kit waiting out there for him already.

I quickly starting wrapping him up, even though he is bleeding badly, I continue working without stitching him up. When he is wrapped enough not to bleed out immediately, I run back in to see if I can save anyone else.

I run to Foxy, but she points to the left and whispers: "Save… them… roof… gonna fall…"

I look up, and sure enough, the roof is giving way. I quickly run over, picking up Goldie and running outside with him. I run back and get Diana and Marionette, running out with them as well.

I hear more of the roof cave in, and I run back to get Foxy, when suddenly I see the entire house collapse before me: "FOXY!"

I hear sirens in the distance, and my eyes widen, not knowing what to do, as if we're caught outside the restaurant, we'll probably be scrapped.

However, the cars and trucks arrive, getting ready to fight the fire, and I just sigh, knowing we're caught. I get on my knees and continue helping Mike, making sure he is wrapped up enough. I look seeing an ambulance, and I jump up and run to the fence.

When they see me, they gasp, the cops getting their guns up, but I quickly yell out: "Wait! Come here! Someone's injured back here! Please help!"

The cops suddenly put their weapons away and run to the gate, I open it for them, and I point at Mike: "Help him please…"

They run over, one of the cops saying: "Shit, this guy needs medical attention now!"

The ambulance people come back with a gourney, and they hoist Mike on it, taking him away.

The cops look at me along with the other animatronics all over the backyard, and ask: "How?"

I sigh: "It's a long story…"

He looks shocked: "You know that guy?"

"He saved us… from the scrapyard…"

 **I know the chapter is short, but this is the first chapter, just to get the story going...**

 **... But anyways, thank you everyone for the positive feedback with the first story, and I hope you guys enjoy this story too! ^.^**

 **The next chapter will be posted tomorrow, just because this chapter was so short.**

 **With that, HAVE A GOOD ONE EVERYBODY!**

 **~SunWolf~**


	2. Internal Damage

**HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! THANK YOU MOMS EVERYWHERE! 3**

 **... ENJOY!**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Internal Damage_

 _Bon's POV_

I sit there in the waiting room, hoping Mike will make it. As I sit there, I think about the others. I don't know what the men there did with him, all I know is they let me come here to make sure Mike is okay, as that is what Foxy would want me to do.

As I wait, I hear someone come in, and I turn around, my eyes widening.

"… Hey."

I stare, and eventually say: "… Diana?"

She chuckles, and sits next to me, looking at me: "How is Mike?"

I shrug: "No idea, he's been in surgery for hours."

She shrugs and leans against me, closing her eyes, and I ask: "How did you get here?"

She looks at me: "I woke up as the police were talking, and I asked them about you guys, they told me you were at the hospital."

"Oh." I just look forward, us snuggling each other.

 _John's POV_

As I drive back up to the Pizzaria, I sigh, knowing today is the day I pack my stuff, and leave.

The vacation was good, really relaxed me, took things off my head, letting Mike deal with them, poor guy.

As I get out of my car and walk up to the main doors, something immediately feels off.

I look at the doors, and push on them, and sure enough, they just open up: "He didn't lock the doors?!"

I growl and come in, and immediately freeze.

The area is a total disaster, tables are broken and pieces of the floor have actually come out of the ground.

I walk down the East hall, and the bathrooms are not too bad actually, however as I keep going the kitchen is a total disaster, as well as the hallway.

I walk through the office, and the office is totally torn apart. I growl: "Mike…"

I explore the rest restaurant, and sure enough, nothing but damage and no animatronics.

I try calling Mike, but no answer, then it hits me: "Oh no…"

I think about it, and now I think I know what is going on: "Freddy started his plan…"

I quickly run into my office, and open up my safe, pulling out some cash along with a card; I dial the number on it.

"Hey… It's John… The bear is on the loose."

 _Bon's POV_

 _3 days later…_

I sit there staring at the ground, my systems exhausted from sitting here so long as well as crying from the guilt I feel.

Diana left so she could vent and just get some air, so I've been sitting here alone for quite some time.

"Toy Bonnie?!"

My eyes widen, and I slowly turn my head; the face I see makes me freeze: "J- John?"

He runs over to me: "What are you doing here?!"

I flinch from his loudness: "I'm waiting for Mike to get out of surgery."

His eyes widen more: "What happened?"

I sigh: "You want the full story don't you?"

He nods, and I sigh again: "Let's go outside, I'll explain everything."

We both get up and walk outside, walking down the road a bit away from the hospital so people don't hear me talking and think I'm just some insane robot that should be destroyed.

We find a good log, and walk down the path a few feet, sitting on it: "You ready?" He nods, and I begin.

"It all began about a week ago… Vixey showed up to the abandoned pizzeria… I was suddenly awoken to her slithered around me, and I hugged her tight.

In case you didn't know, Vixey, or Mangle, has been living at the current restaurant since it opened, just secretly." His eyes widen, and I chuckled.

"Anyways, she told me what has been going on, which is basically Freddy and his gang has been a lot more active, and attacked Foxy, hurting her badly. So we all went back to Mike's house and that's where I healed her and made sure she was okay.

Shortly after, we were attacked by Bonnie, who was accompanied by Freddy and Nightmare. From the-"

"Who the fuck is Nightmare?!"

I sigh: "Apparently their leader."

He looks so lost, and since I have no explanation, I just continue: "Anyways, we pretty much won that battle, however the next battle we weren't so lucky.

They came back, and they came heavy, and I mean heavy with weapons, a magnet chamber, a powerful gun that luckily they never used, and just pure destruction.

They burned Mike's house down, and now here we are."

He looked speechless, and as we walk back to the hospital he suddenly asked: "What happened to the others?"

I tear up, remembering the scene clearly: "I honestly… don't know… I do know when Mike's house collapsed… Foxy… was… s- s- still… inside…" I cry to myself.

He looks like he's about to cry himself, but I manage to gasp out: "Freddy… and h- h- his buddies… were in there… too though…"

He smiles a little, but frowns after I say: "Except one."

He looks at me: "Who?"

I whisper: "Balloon Boy."

Suddenly the doctor comes into the room, looking at us: "You are Bon, right?"

I look at him, my eyes wide: "Yes, why?"

"Could you come with me for a moment please?"

I suddenly get filled with worry as this can't be good, but I nod and stand up, following him into a little room, before he starts: "As you know, Mike has been going through some major surgery…"

I nod: "Yeah… And?"

He sighs: "Unless we get him new organs, he won't make it."

 _3rd Person POV_

Ever wonder what it feels like to be completely neglected, abused, and forgotten about for so long that you yourself have forgotten who you are and why you even exist on this earth?

What about this: Have you ever felt like no one wanted you, no one loved you, and no one wanted you to be around? To where they make sure you are in hell just so you are tempted to just go away forever just to end the pain and make them happy?

You take the blade and point it to your heart, shaking and sweating as you try to build up the courage to thrust into yourself. Flashbacks of the voices you hate saying the cruelest things to you play in your head to the point where you can't take it anymore, and you finally thrust that knife in, right where it will be fatal.

Suddenly, you realize it was all a dream, as your fans kick on and a boot image pops up in front of your eyes.

 _Phoenix Animatronics 1.0_

 _Part ID: 948DFF435G42-42F_

 _Loading critical files…_

 _Loading user information…_

 _User information: admin_userknownas_foxy_

 _Fatal error: Damage critical!_

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **No reviews yet, but the story has been up for one day... Patience SunWolf patience... xD**

 **As always, have a good day everyone, and HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! 3**

 **~SunWolf~**


	3. Crucial Minutes

**Here is the third chapter to the story.**

 **... ENJOY!**

 _Chapter 3_

 _Crucial Minutes_

 _Bon's POV_

"What… What do you mean… new organs?!"

The doctor replies: "His liver is beyond repair as well as one of his lungs… His heart could be failing as well but his body is too unstable to tell."

I sit there, staring at the ground, not knowing of what to do.

I've known this guard for a little over a week, and yet here I am, tears rolling down my face at the thought of losing this guy. I don't have any sort of crush on him, not at all, but the thought of a really good friend, of a family member, someone who came to us randomly and put his life on the line just for us, that isn't someone I'm just going to let slip by and let go of this world.

I know he might not be the strongest or toughest person, not at all, but at the same time, he has a heart that I have never seen before, and he has captured someone else that I have a super strong bond with. But right now, there isn't anything I can do to save him as the smoke from the fire damaged me a little, so my healing abilities are not working at the moment. I have more tears fall when suddenly, "I'll do it."

 _?'s POV_

I walk through the pile of what is left of this poor dumpy house.

As I look around everything, I see what items managed to be spared from the huge blaze, little things like pictures and some silverware.

I get into the backyard, and I grin at what I see.

There they all are, the animatronics, lying in the backyard on the grass, deactivated. I chuckle at the sight, them being so vulnerable.

As I think about it, I wonder where their eviler counterparts are. That's when I turn around, and suddenly it hits me.

That thing isn't a pipe sticking out of the wall, it's an arm.

I quickly run over, and use all my strength to lift the wall up, and I than am face-to-face with Freddy… sort of.

Freddy has damage that is beyond belief, there is no way I can repair him, but then it hits me.

I might not be able to save or repair him, but I know someone that can.

I grin and leave the burnt excuse of a house, and walk down the road to my van, where I get in, start it, and quickly drive in the direction I need: "Hospital, here I come."

 _Bon's POV_

I spin around, eyes wide: "You what?!"

John walks in, determination in his eyes: "I'll do it."

"But… but you can't! What about us?! What about-"

John silences me: "I was selling the restaurant, but the buyer pulled out… So I'm still the owner. I'll get the papers from the place, fill them out, and when Mike wakes up, he will sign them, and voila, he's the new owner."

I sigh: "What about all the debt?"

"I have enough money to pay it all off, but if I do, I'm 100% out of money to do anything more in my life, so this plan is perfect."

More tears stream down my face: "Alright."

"I'm going to go get the papers, did you want to come?"

I look at the doctor: "Is that okay?"

The doctor nods: "That is fine, just hurry, we have 2 days max."

I nod and walk out with John, going to his car. We both get in and drive away.

As we drive, I turn to face him, and ask him something I've wanted to ask for years: "Why did you abandon us?"

 _Freddy's POV_

I whine as my insides turn hard and my fans struggle to even start up, however I force my body to sit up, letting the debris fall off of me, my body buzzing and twitching as I struggle to even remain operational.

I look around, realizing one of my eyes is completely broken, the other barely functioning, but functioning enough to know where I am, and how wrecked my surroundings are.

I see Bonnie on his back, his entire body beyond damaged, and I whine at the thought of losing another one, as we have already lost Chica, but now Bonnie? How would I even know what to do without his strength?

That's when it hit me: Where is Nightmare?

My answer came as soon as I forced my body to turn around…

There is Nightmare, laying there in more pieces than I can count. He is beyond operational, just like Bonnie.

I turn the other way, and I see the bottom half of Foxy, and her legs are now black instead of Crimson, I chuckle to myself seeing the damage caused to her.

Suddenly I hear a snap, and I suddenly fall backwards.

I lay here whirling and buzzing as parts of me try to move but just, can't.

 _Bon's POV_

I stare at John who seems to almost be in a trance, staring at the road so intensely, almost like he just watched someone get shot.

He seems to be thinking, and with a shaky voice, I hear him whisper: "I had no choice."

"What do you mean you had no choice?!"

He looks like he is about to reply, but I just loose it: "You had no choice but to abandon us, abandon me for 30 years?!

You created me first, and I helped you build our home! The pizzeria where the kids played and we had fun, and were happy! And you left all of us to rot, like TRASH!

Fred thinks you don't even own the place anymore! But I knew better! And no matter how many times I told him you did still own the place, he thinks you left for good and forgot about us!"

He pulls the car over, but that doesn't stop me, as tears are now rolling down my face: "We loved you John… And when you left, you said to me you wouldn't be long, max a week…

1 week, 2 weeks, 2 months, 2 years, 20 years, you never, came BACK!

I thought you cared about us, and who knows you might, but for all these years, you sure didn't show it!"

"STOP!"

I instantly freeze up, and the look he gives me wrecks my soul.

He then says the following with such a tone of voice, I would rather shoot myself than to hear it again: "Do you know the hell I went through, just to save you guys from being scrapped?

Do you remember when Diana had a malfunction and attacked the entire crowd of people? Well, she was hacked to do it, it wasn't actually her.

I was sued, and I had either 2 options: Destroy you guys, or go to prison. So I shut the place down, telling people the place was bad luck and that you guys were destroyed, and I opened up the new place.

I made up the story to you guys about the place being sold, because I didn't want to say the truth and have you guys kill yourselves over the grief from that incident.

I did all that just so you guys wouldn't be destroyed. One day, I was going to come back. If I came back during the last 30 years, and anyone saw me? We'd both be screwed!"

Tears are now rolling down both our faces, and I let out a slight gasped sob, and he does too, before continuing: "Not a day went by, that I didn't think about you guys. The guilt of leaving you, of not being able to see you, it wrecked me more than anything. Foxy? I told people she was destroyed too, and now for all we know, she just might be.

The entire family got back together, and of course I wasn't around for this week, so now half the family could be dead for all I know, and I wasn't here to help!"

He slams his head against the wheel, and I grab him:

"JOHN! It's okay!"

He glares at me: "How?! I could've had this entire week to be with you guys, the ones that I have missed so much, and instead I was on a damn vacation! I only have 2 days left, as you heard I am going to donate organs to save Mike, but I swear I'm going to try to spend time with you, AND make sure the others are okay."

Suddenly I feel a giant force hit me, flying forward hitting the dash, there is suddenly… nothing.


	4. Dark Eyes

**1:25 AM...**

 **... Help me...**

 **... ENJOY!**

 _Chapter 4_

 _Dark Eyes_

 _Fred's POV_

 _Phoenix Animatronics 2.0_

 _Part ID: 64F335GDVC2-61G_

 _Loading critical files…_

 _Loading user information…_

 _User information: admin_userknownas_toyfreddy_

 _Warning: Damage advanced_

I shakily open my eyes, my body glitching out as I remember where I am and what happened exactly.

After a couple minutes of just lying there and warming up, letting my body get its functionality back, I carefully sit up, looking around me as the light inside is still on.

I carefully stand up, and walk over to the door. I push on it, and it just easily opens. I chuckle: "Thank goodness it's open."

I walk out, and look at the house…

… Where's the house?

My eyes widen and I gasp, seeing the house is no longer a house, but a burnt crisp on the ground.

I look all around the area, seeing them…

… Golden Freddy lying next to Marion away from the debris, which I found kind of odd that they were outside…

… Foxy, lying in her own fluids, dead and on her stomach. A big piece of the roof on her body makes only her head/shoulders, and her feet visible. Tears form in my eyes…

… Bonnie is broken in many places, and Nightmare is completely torn apart, almost beyond recognition…

… And there's Freddy, laying there in pretty bad condition, on his back, looking at the roof, his fans humming...

… wait a minute, HE'S ALIVE?!

I walk over next to him, and his eyeballs slowly turn to face me. Once they are on me, his eyes widen in shock, as do mine.

He somehow speaks out, in a very damaged way: "We… got… the fox…"

I just look away, and walk back out into the backyard. He tries saying something else, but I ignored him, as I do not care what he has to say anymore.

I look at the ground where Goldie and Marion is, and I just drop to my knees and cry, knowing I've lost everyone…

… That is, until an arm suddenly grabs my leg…

 _Diana's POV_

I wake up slowly, opening my eyes and letting them adjust to the light in the room. I look around, and I see several people staring at me with worried looks, and I just awkwardly wave at them.

I notice that Bon is no longer here, and I slowly stand, walking over to a desk with a lady at it, and ask her: "Excuse me, do you know where my blue friend went?"

She looks up at me: "Oh, Bon? He left with a man earlier."

I feel anxious and a little worried: "Did the man say his name?"

She shakes her head: "He did not, however Bon was surprised when he came in, and said _John_."

My eyes widen: "Thank you."

I go back to my chair and sit down, staring at my legs as I comprehend what she just told me…

John… of all people, came to see us…

I decide I have to find them, and I get up to go to the exit, walking out of the door quickly and look around, hoping to see any signs of them. However, all I see is a bunch of cars and parking lot. I sigh, looking at the ground, wondering what I can even do to help at this point.

Suddenly, a van pulls up, and a man comes out and walks up towards the entrance.

I raise my eyebrow, curious at his outfit and his big appearance, but I just shrug it off and give him a friendly nod, to which he responds and walks inside.

I sigh and sit on the bench outside, rethinking everything that has happened the last week.

It is quite interesting how we've just been standing there in the restaurant for who knows how long, collecting dust and rotting away, to suddenly being in a huge fight with basically every animatronic in the history of Fazbear, as well as some I've never even seen before.

Now, here I am sitting in the front of a hospital, hoping that not only the security guard is okay, but Bon as well.

My biggest concern right now, is why did John come back?

I hear the door open, and I look over to my right, to see the large man come walking back down the sidewalk and back into his van. When the van starts, he just stares at me for a minute, before quickly driving away: "Huh..."

 _Bon's POV_

I groan as I slowly wake up, my entire body sore from, whatever happened…

As I stretch out my body and open my eyes, I see I am in a small room, painted completely white.

There is a toilet, a door, and that's it… kind of odd if you ask me…

I am taken out of my thoughts as the door opens, and my eyes widen in horror.

He grins evilly and says in a cold voice: "Why hello there little Bonbon, fancy seeing you finally awake huh?"

I growl at him, staring at him with raging eyes: "Where am I?"

He just chuckles, looking down at the ground beneath my feet: "Oh, nowhere my dear bunny. Everything will be okay…" he looks up at me "… if you cooperate that is."

My eyes lock on his: "What the fuck do you mean, cooperate?"

He grins: "I have a job for you, involving your healing abilities. If you cooperate and listen to what you are told, I'll let you live; however, if you fight, I'll force you to do as you are told, and then I will kill you."

I stare at him, growling as I process what he just told me…

He wants my healing powers, but for what? What, or who, does he want me to heal? Why does he want me to do this? And to be quite honest, who the fuck is this guy?

He then coughs and looks at me: "You have 24 hours to decide. After that I shall decide for you. I hope you make the right decision." He chucks something at me then slams the door.

I growl as it falls to my feet in front of me, but then I pick it up, curious since I have seen this before…

I now sigh and think deeply. I wonder where John is, if he even is okay. Is Diana okay? Does she even know that I'm gone, or what happened? How long has it been since I've been gone? Are the others okay? I mean, anyone that woke up basically left everyone else there, so who knows. They all could be dead, or dying right now… Now I am suddenly filled with guilt.

And my last question: Where have I seen this purple hat before?

 _3rd Person POV_

Standing in what used to be healthy, green grass, is now damaged and dying from all the destruction that has happened in the last 4 days.

Full of pain, anger, sadness, confusion and regret, you stand in the middle, as you try to take in all the 4 days in a matter of a couple minutes.

As hard as it is, you force yourself to come to reality, that all of this has happened, and there is nothing you can do to change it. And as reality sinks in deeper, you realize you are being touched.

You look down wondering, and you are filled with pure shock as a wave of confusion yet happiness hits you.

At least, that is what just happened to Fred, as Marion is suddenly latching his right arm to Fred's ankle.

Fred gets close to Marion as Marion turns his head to look up at him, his one eye working while the other is no longer operational.

Marion looks at Fred straight in his eyes, and says in a weak voice: "You're… alive…"

Fred smiles at Marion softly, before saying: "You bet your ass I am… You can't get rid of me that easily…"

Marion chuckles softly before slowly rotating and sitting up-right. Once he is, he hugs Fred and says: "I'm glad you are alright bro."

Fred hugs back: "I'm glad you are okay too, I just wish I could say the same for the others…" He sighs as him and Marion turn to look at the others.

Marion looks over everyone, and he frowns big time at the sight of everyone.

After he looks over everyone, and takes some time to process everything, he turns his head around and stares at Goldie, who lies there, not moving. Marion sighs as he softly says: "Thank you Goldie…"

 _At the hospital…_

2 nurses are in the room, monitoring Mike, making sure he even stays alive. As they are in there, they talk about his condition and how much time he has left.

As they talk, a man, dressed in heavy clothes come in, looking at the 2: "Is this Mike's room?"

One nurse replies to him: "This is, who might you be exactly?"

He nods: "My name is Charles, I am his uncle who heard about what happened, and I wanted to come visit him."

The nurse is suspicious, but nods: "Would you like a moment alone with him?"

The man nods, and both nurses leave, one of them saying: "Please make it fast, the visiting hours are technically over."

After they both are gone, he walks over, and smiles: "Oh Mike, look at you, so vulnerable and weak… Your team destroyed and powerless… it's amusing really…"

He grins, and in a blink of an eye, he is gone…

… and so is Mike.

 _Bon's POV_

I sit here, staring at the ground, still thinking about all my questions that I have, thinking about if anyone I know is even okay, and still trying to figure out where I have seen this hat before.

As I am deep in my thoughts, I hear the door open, and sure enough, the guy comes back in.

I shoot up real fast, standing on my feet giving him a death glare as I see what is in his arms.

Right in front of me, he puts down what was in his arms. I look down, then back up at him, and growl: "How did you get him?"

He smiles: "Oh, I have my ways… Did you notice the little hole in your arm?"

I tilt my head in confusion, and look at my arm, to see nothing. I look at my other arm, and that's when I see it, a tiny tiny hole right where my main line is for fluids and such.

I look back up at him: "Why is that there?"

He chuckles: "Well, you see Bon, I kind of figured you were damaged after everything that has happened. So, I gave you a shot with something very special, and with that, your healing abilities have been fully restored."

I glare him down: "If that is true, why can't you just take the shot yourself?"

He looks down: "I thought you were going to ask that…" he looks back up at me. "You see, when someone is a healer, like you, that shot will fix their abilities if they have somehow been damaged, either by physical or even mental trauma. But if someone that isn't a healer takes that shot, it will kill them."

I sigh, looking down: "Why is Mike here?"

The man looks back at me: "Why, he is your first test of course!"

My head shoots up to look at him, and he continues: "You are going to heal him back to full health."

I give him a death stare: "And if I don't?"

He simply says: "Mike will die."

I sigh, knowing I'm defeated here, not only by power but my heart saying what I should do, for Mike's sake.

I drop to my knees, putting my hands onto Mike, and I concentrate hard.

We both start glowing a light blue, and Mike's body slowly starts healing, as my power fixes his failing organs and broken bones, as well as any bruses and scratches he might have.

After about 5-7 minutes, the glowing stops, and Mike should be fully healed.

The man smiles: "I will be back in an hour to see how it turned out."

I stare into his dark, empty eyes, and ask softly: "Who are you?"

He chuckles: "Just call me Fredbear…" and slams the door.

My whole body gets hit with cold, as I register what he just said.

 **Hehe, there is chapter 4 of Terror In The Night II!**

 **Some of my first readers might know that the story is called Thunderstorm... Well, I wanted the story to link up with the first one more, that and people were getting confused with the name (I don't know how... but they were).**

 **Anyways, chapter 5 is still being written right now, so ideas are now welcome!**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY!**

 **~SunWolf~**


End file.
